Byron Clarence
Vice Principal Byron Clarence is the Vice Principal of Xanadu. An ex-prison guard, Clarence is loud and often uses threats of violence to control the student body, at one point having threatened to throw Basil Hagen from the roof of the school and make it look like an accident. His most recurring threat is the threat of releasing the school mascot: an iguana mutated into a crocodile sized monitor lizard known simply as the Dragon. The reason for the threat is that Clarence is the only one who can control the Dragon and thus has nothing to fear. The student body considers Clarence to be worse than Legendre and in Basil's eyes, Clarence is worse than both Barrage and Legendre combined. Prior to Stranger in a Strange School Sometime before becoming a prison guard, Clarence dated Veronica Victoria (the future vice principal of A. Nigma). They broke up over some reason and Clarence became a prison guard. Some time later, Clarence was fired for using the inmates for target practice. When Basil started high school at Xanadu, Clarence had already been the Vice Principal for a few years. At one point, for an unknown reason he threatened to throw Basil off of the roof and make it look like an accident. Stranger in a Strange School Clarence appears in "The Horror", delivering Murder to Barrage. During that chapter he threatens Basil and has an encounter with his ex-girlfriend Vice Principal Victoria. Personality As an ex-prison guard, Clarence is naturally loud and brutal. He frequently employs his brutality in order to get students to behave or will threaten them if he's feeling bored. Besides being brutal, he is also considered to be a creep by the students of Xanadu since he refers to the female students as "my lovelies." Relationships Basil Clarence is mentioned to have at one point at Xanadu to have threatened to throw Basil off of the roof and make it look like an accident. While it is obvious that he never did throw Basil from the roof he does show a particular dislike for Basil. When he showed up at A. Nigma to deliver Murder to Barrage, Clarence once again showed his dislike for Basil with intentions to knock out all of Basil's teeth with a prison guard baton. Murder Clarence has a lack of a relationship with Murder. He shares a dislike for Basil with the vulture and even allowed Murder to bite Basil on the nose when delivering the bird to Barrage. Dragon The only person able to control Xanadu's mascot, Clarence's most frequently used threat toward the student body of Xanadu is the Dragon. It is unknown if Clarence views the Dragon as his pet or just as something to threaten students with. Vice Principal Victoria An example of the phrase "Small world", Vice Principal Victoria is Clarence's ex-girlfriend. It seems apparent that the two don't get along as well as they used to. When Clarence threatened Basil, while delivering Murder to Barrage, Victoria came to Basil's rescue resulting in some interesting dialogue between the two vice principals. Category:Character